how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tracy Mosby/@comment-94.96.229.54-20131219165917/@comment-17771685-20131219175956
1- Do You like Character of The Mother ? ''No, I simply adore/love her. She has quickly become my favorite character. She is a nerd plain and simple and to me that is the best type of woman. '' 2- Do You think that her first appearance was awesome (The Final scene of Final Episode of Season 8 with The Shin - Simple Song) or you think she should be appear earlier or later ? NOW - I think it is great but back then I would have to say it was a bit underwhelming. I do not think it is the actressess' fault because there is only so much that she can do. I felt that they could have done a better job.'' ''3- Do You think Cristin Milioti is perfect for that role , If not then who is in your mind? Yes, I feel that no one else can do the mother justice. It is a difficult role to play because everyone has their own set of expectations after 8 years of suspense. It is pretty much impossible to satisfy everyone but based on fan reaction I would have to say that Cristin has almost done just that. The majority of the fans have loved her as the mother. This is me included of course.'' ''4- Is the Mother exactly same as you imagined , When you saw her first time what was your reaction such as (Perfect / Just OK / Ugly / She is not the one) ? No and for some reason I was under the impression the mother would be blonde. I have no idea where I got that from. When I first saw her I thought she was ok. Do not get me wrong as a woman Cristin Milioti is beautiful and gorgeous. If I were to see her in the streets she would be someone I would go upto and ask out on a date. Unfortunately though after 8 years of suspense about this character, there were some extremely high expectations. I do not think anyone would have been able to win over all HIMYM fans at first glance.'' ''5- Do You enjoy watching her when she appears ? Yes, I do. She makes every scene better in my opinion.'' ''6- Do You like Ted and Mother as couple ?' No, but that is only because she should be with me. Kidding - maybe. I do like them as a couple and rightly so since this is supposed to be his wife. It would have sucked if I didn't. It would almost make not want to see the show. So I am very happy with their decision to cast Milioti. '' '7- Do you prefer The Mother over Robin or any of Ted's ex for Ted Mosby? '''Yes, 1000x yes. I never understood why Robin is treated as if she is the best/hottest chick in the world. I think Robin is very beautiful but come on she is not the best person to have a relationship with. She would be a great friend and maybe even a friend with benefits since she wont catch feelings but other than that - no. Had Cristin not been cast as the mother I would have definitely liked to have seen Victoria fill her shoes. The chemistry between Victoria and Ted is remarkable and I feel she would have been awesome. ''8- Do You think that The Mother is died in future ? '''No I do not think she is dead. I do not see the point in having her die. For what purpose? What will we learn from this? If she is killed off just for pure dramatic purposes then I would say that is poor writing and that person should never be in charge of writing anything again. You string along your fans for 9 years and you talk about this woman who is the perfect woman for Ted. You go on about she being the love of his life and about destiny and you make an extra season just so that you can show more of her and have the fans fall in love with her and then at the end you kill her off? No. Stupid and I do not believe that will happen. '' ''9- Do You think that the Mother could adjust in the gang easily and which of the Ted's friend will be more close to The Mother ? ''I think she already has without even knowing it. Go back and watch Bass Player Wanted. She was hi fiving Marshall and everything. She will fit in perfectly. As for who she will closest with... well... besides Ted... I would probably say Lily. I will admit it was a draw between Lily and Marshall because their chemistry was off the wall but in the end I think Lily would win. ''